


Secretly Yours

by Satan_boy69



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Erwin Smith, Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Arguing, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blow Jobs, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Chairs, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by Music, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Lap Sex, M/M, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Eren Yeager, Omega Verse, Past Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager, Past Levi/Erwin Smith, Past Underage Sex, Pining, Power Bottom Eren Yeager, Prostitution, Public Hand Jobs, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Secret Relationship, Shameless Smut, Slow Build, Smut, Top Erwin Smith, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Torture, Underage Sex, What Have I Done, Whipping, Yandere Erwin Smith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-01-26 17:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21377491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satan_boy69/pseuds/Satan_boy69
Summary: Eren has had a rough childhood, from his mom dying at a young age to a father who treats him as if he doesn't exist. He had to find a way to survive, and that way was to sell himself to the other boys at high school. Then he gets a break. As suggested one of his regulars, Jean Kirstein, he tries out becoming a professional in an omega bar. It was only meant as a joke when it left the horse faced boys lips, but to everyone's surprise, Eren is a prodigy in the area. He soon has a job at a local club and his life finally has started to take a turn for the better. Then Levi walks, literally, into his life and things get unnecessarily complicated for the young adult.
Relationships: Erwin Smith/Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager, Levi/Erwin Smith, Mikasa Ackerman & Jean Kirstein, Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart
Comments: 20
Kudos: 121





	1. A Joke for Every Occasion

**Author's Note:**

> This was started a few years ago as a stripper au, but i decided to take the idea and completely change it to fit a/b/o dynamics and surprisingly, I like it. haha
> 
> This fic is inspired by:  
\- Good For You by Selena Gomez  
\- Starving by Haliee Stanfield

Eren’s pov~  
It was only ever meant as a joke, but I decided there was more behind those sarcastic words that could give me a break from scrambling to get by, which had become my everyday life.

The sarcastic words that left the horse-faced boy's mouth weren't meant to be taken seriously, but I decided to take them for what they were. 

"Well if you're so set on putting on a show for men then why not just become a prostitute?" Jean had said one day during high school. Of course I couldn't just drop out to become a prostitute, not that anyone would care. But it was unrealistic. 

So I waited, and today was the day. The graduation ceremony lasted way too long, and I couldn't care less because more than half of these people would be forgotten about in the next few years. Finally they let us out, and a soon as they did I bolted to my car, headed to one of the local gay bar’s to see about getting hired. There are a lot of different types of bars in Austin, all based on your preferences for who you see. The one I was headed too was an omega bar. I pulled into a space in the parking lot and turned off the car, sitting back and staring at the sign. I was used to selling my body for money. Especially as an omega myself. Alphas will pay a significant price to see an omega, and even more to fuck one.

I walked in and immediately noticed the thick smell of arousal and lust. Luckily I was able to control my hormones, which was a very rare ability between the omega communities. There were only a few thousand that were born with the ability and even less ever discover they can. I found out the hard way when I was in middle school because of a classmate- that's what sparked the idea for making money using my biology. 

“Can I help you?” I turned around, startled by the voice. My eyes were met with a set of deep baby blue eyes belonging to a tall blonde man who was standing behind the bar, drying glasses with a towel. 

“Y-yeah...” I almost got it out without a stutter, mentally slapping myself for not succeeding. “I can here to apply for a job.” I said, walking up to the bar. 

"Do you have your application with you?" The owner had asked me. He was a tall man with blonde hair and blue eyes. 

"I do," I said, handing him the papers. He looked over them.

“What kind of position where you wanting omega?” I felt a spark of irritation go off in my belly at the man calling me only by my species. I reminded myself that it was a good thing. Even though the only advantage I have is because of the fact that I was an omega, I still hated how it defined me. 

“Well, I was hoping to do something that my expertise will earn me a lot of money for.” his eyes locked with mine and a hint of a smile pulled at the corner of his lips. Omega bars had special rules that were outside normal law. While a normal bar or club wouldn’t be able you have prostitution, an omega bar can, for both good and bad reasons. Most of the time the omegas are just people looking to make more money, but it also serves as a way for omegas to sustain their sexual appetite in a safe place without worrying about being taken advantage of. And the alphas don't mind, only one rule. No alphas in rut. 

"Do you have any prior experience?" He asked his gaze intent on reading me. I fought against his imposing stare. 

"I have put on shows for my...friends" I responded. He read over the application again and then looked at me again, scanning me up and down. 

"Well, what we will do is have a trial for you. You will perform this weekend and based on what the client thinks we will decide if you're hired or not.” He said, showing me out. “One last question, when is your next heat?” I thought about it. 

“In two months and three days from now.” He hummed and said his goodbyes. An omegas Heat comes every three months, where as an alphas rut s every month. This is the reason it is socially acceptable to let the alphas have more than one bonded mate. 

That weekend came fast, and I got to the bar twenty minutes early. As I walked in, my focus was glued to the bar full of people- which explains why I didn't see him in time. 

"Watch it brat," A short man barked after I bumped into him, causing a loud shattering sound as the glass fell out of his hand and onto the ground. I apologized and then ran back stage quickly, trying to avoid the looks of confusion from everyone in the room. Even over the loud music, they still heard the mess I made earlier. 

“I’m looking for a tall blonde?” I asked one of the security guards there, who pointed to a door labeled ‘office’. Duh. I knocked and received a ‘Come in’ from the other side. 

“Ah, Omega, you showed up.” He sorted through papers in front of him, while I felt the boiling of anger start again. 

“My name is Eren, sir” He looked at me, surprised. 

“Okay...Eren. Are you ready to please your first client? His critique will determine if you stay or leave.” The nervousness started to settle in; hopefully this guy is easy to please. I thought. I nodded, and the man got up from his chair, leading me out the door and through the chaos. 

“What's your name by the way?” I asked, avoiding about 20 different dancers of various age and gender as they got ready to go on stage. 

“Erwin.” He responded without looking back at me. Erwin led me into a room with a single chair in the middle of it, and some ropes and toys on the wall next to it. The walls were red and there was a red velvet rug underneath the chair that covered most of the floor. “He will be here soon, just wait patiently.” He said before leaving the room. I sat down on the chair, taking in my surroundings. My focus was locked on the wall of toys and I didn’t notice the man walk into the room. He cleared his throat loudly, stealing my attention for the wall. 

“No way…” I said out loud as I saw who it was 

“Brat…”


	2. Audition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's audition to get hired at the club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit late, I'm sorry.... I try, I promise. But hey! It's smut time!!! I hope you enjoy!

Eren’s pov~  
“I...must be in the wrong room…” I mumbled looking back at Erwin who was standing near the door. 

“No, this is the right room.” The alpha responded. I looked back to the raven-haired man in front of me, standing there with a scowl on his face and his arms crossed. 

“Well?” He raised an eyebrow, glaring at me with his steel-grey eyes. He waved his hand at Erwin and the door behind me shut with a loud slam. “For someone who supposedly has some experience, you seem to be new to this environment.” He mumbled, walking around me in a circle like a vulture. He stopped behind me, my body unable to move from anxiety. A hand on my shoulder forced me down to my knees, the plush floor saving them from being in pain. 

“Everything rides on this performance; don't you want to work here?” I felt his hot breath on the back of my neck, his tongue sliding across the skin. My face became flushed as the wet muscle left the skin. 

“H-hey!” I stuttered, covering the back of my neck with my hand. I could feel the smirk that placed itself on his face. He completed his circle, sitting on the bed in front of me with his legs crossed. This brief moment of space gave me a chance to look around the room. The plush white carpet covered the whole room, the walls were painted grey with the accent red wall being the one the bed frame sat against. One of the walls was covered with various toys from beads to whips and a colorful display of ropes and cuffs. I swallowed harshly as I looked at all of the items hanging from their pegs or sitting on their respective shelves. In front of me was the queen-sized bed with black covers and red pillows. 

My eyes locked with the man sitting on the bed in front of me, his gaze piercing my soul, and his face annoyed. ‘Why does he intimidate me? He was all that stood in between me and this job, and after this, I would never have to see him again.’ I reasoned with myself. I stood up, locking eyes with him and relishing in the slight intrigue behind his irises. I walked over to him, taking off my shoes and pulling my shirt over my head and off my body, the article of clothing landing in some area of the room as I through it. The corner of his lip raised into a smirk. 

“Not bad…” I heard him all but whisper, the validation building my confidence. The boys I had fucked during high school had all said I was the best night they had, and some even came back for more. I was going to make this man mine too just like the others, no matter what it took. By the time I reached the bed my shirt was off and my fingers were making quick work of the buttons on my jeans as well. I left the pair of clothing on, but the top was undone in a teasing fashion. I climbed onto the bed slowly, straddling the raven and starting to unbutton his white dress shirt. 

He grabbed one of my wrists and cuffed it, holding it away from the buttons on his shirt. “Who said you could undress me... Brat?” He wasn't angry even though his words were dripping with it. I looked into his eyes, trying to read what his real emotions are. It was almost as if he was bating me. I smiled. 

“You did.” I paused, getting up from the bed and using my cuffed wrist to pull him into my body, spinning him around and grabbing his free wrist with my own, subduing him and forcing his body into mine. “Sir…” I smirked, feeling the surprise rushing through him. I leaned down, kissing the exposed skin on his neck, relishing in the muffled moans that left the smaller man’s mouth. 

“Omega brat…” He berated me. I hated that word. I stopped, moving forward and pinning him to the wall with all the toys on it. I reached up and grabbed another pair of cuffs, cuffing his hands behind his back. I grabbed the key for the pair dangling from my wrist and freed myself. 

“You're right. This is the job I want, and since you're the person who will give it to me...” I leaned in and whispered in his ear. “I’m going to give you something I doubt you’ve had before.” Omegas were known for being bottoms, submissive, melting at the single touch of an alpha. But I hated that stereotype. So I trained myself to keep control of my omega hormones and thus control my reactions. The only time I had problems was when I was in heat. But I just barricade myself in my room during those times. 

I reached around him, finishing unbuttoning his shirt and watched as it dropped to his wrists. “What is your name?” I whispered in his ear, licking the shell with my tongue afterward. He was silent for a moment. 

“Levi” He answered. I pulled him over to the bed, spinning him so he faced me and holding him there.

“Good boy” I pressed my lips to his, my eyes closing and mind focusing on the softness of his lips. My tongue darted out, licking his bottom lip and asking for entrance. He parted them slightly, and I shoved my tongue down his throat, excited by the noises I was hearing. A few deep moans left his throat despite his best attempts in stifling them. I reached down and undid his pants, the fabric hitting the floor in a clump. 

My hand lightly touched his member through the fabric of his boxers, causing him to gasp into the kiss. I broke the kiss, holding up the key for his cuffs. 

“Be a good little alpha and do as I say. Levi.” His name rolled off my tongue with a sultry tinge. He glared at me as I reached behind him and unlocked his shackles, but he didn’t move once released. 

“Strip.” I ordered him. He followed the order, pulling the white shirt off his wrists and then removing his boxers to reveal his fully erect cock dripping with precum. 

“Hmm...” I hummed, moving closer to him. “So this is something you're into then…” I pushed him on the bed on his back and quickly shed myself of the rest of my clothing, crawling onto the bed in between his legs. I locked my eyes with him and licked a stripe from the base of his dick all the way to the head. His eyes were half-lidded with lust as he kept his glare on me. I swallowed all of him in my mouth, hearing Levi let out a string of moans, his eyes closed and one of his hands reaching to braid itself with my brown locks. 

I bobbed my head, taking all of him and drowning in the noises he let out. Once he was fully erect I straddled him, removing the butt plug I had in me and replacing it with this alphas cock. I sunk down on his, my back arching slightly and a deep-throated moan escaping from my lips. I leaned down once he was fully seated inside of me. 

“Take control, alpha.” I whispered in his ear. The low growl that left his throat was answered with a wanting whine from mine. He placed his hands on my hips, thrusting into me with a relentless pace. His hands moved higher and scratched down my bad, and I welcomed the burning that came from the scratches. I struggled to hold myself up for the first time in years. This alpha was unlike any of the others I had before. Every amount of control I had melted away in his embrace.

Tears formed at the corners of my eyes as he pounded me. “L-Levi~...” I whispered in his ear, my strength almost completely gone. He growled again, biting down on the curve of my upper shoulder hard enough to draw blood. I let out a scream of ecstasy as his teeth marked me.

He flipped me onto my back, switching our positions and continuing at his uncompromising pace. He reached between us and started to pump my cock, which was ready to explode by this point. 

“I-I’m gonna ahhh~ c-cum~!!” I looked at him, my eyes barely able to open as I saw the lust that had overtaken those grey eyes. He quickened his pace with my dick and arched his back as he came with me, broken moans coming from us both. Once we both finished, he pulled out of me and stood up, breathing coming back to the normal rate as he calmed down. My eyes locked on him as he opened a closet as pulled a few clothes from it. He used one to wipe himself off and then walked back over to me, wiping the cum off my chest. 

“H-How did I do?” I asked him as he finished cleaning me up. He smirked. 

“I guess you'll have to find out.” He threw the dirty rags into the hamper and redressed himself. My strength was slowly coming back to me and I sat up.

“Wait! You can't just not tell me…” He finished getting dressed. I scrambled out of the bed and rushed to get dressed, my legs wobbling as I tried to force myself to have the same strength as before. 

“Yes, I can.” He smirked and left the room. I rushed out of the room into the halls crowded with people. I searched for the small man but I couldn't find him. 

“Dammit…” I muttered. I walked out to the main area of the club and found the bartender. 

“Hey, have you seen a short black-haired man?” She thought about it. 

“Does he have a contestant scowl?” I nodded. “Oh! You mean Levi! I think he's in the office.” I ran off saying my thank you's and hurried to Erwin's office, my legs still a bit shaky.

“Levi?” I barged into the room. Erwin looked up from his papers at me, and Levi was standing in front of his desk.

“Eren.” He acknowledged. 

“So...how did I do?” they looked at each other.

“The owner has made his choice.” I looked puzzled at him. He looked at Levi.

“Welcome to my club Eren.” I stared at the raven. ‘You’ve gotta be kidding me. I just slept with my boss…’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. I was so fun to write. I like the idea of a power bottom omega but I didn't want Eren to be full power bottom this chapter, forgive me haha. Thank you for reading as always!


	3. Confusion and answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi talk

"Wait, I'm confused. You're my boss?" He leaned against his desk, partially sitting on it and answered.

" That is what me hiring you means." I placed my hands to my temples and paced the room in confusion. Why would the owner sleep with me in order to find out if he wanted to hire me?

"But we," I motioned pointing at him and then at me continuously, "just fucked."

He's sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yes we did, good job you have a brain. Or at least part of one." He mumbled that second part. 

"Do you usually have sex with all of your possible employees?" I asked in a raised tone, the reasoning he had obviously not clicking with me. He shrugged.

"No, not usually." I was just left with more confusion after our conversation than before. 

"Wait so why did you then?" He looked away for half a second, fast enough that I wouldn't have normally noticed if I hadn't been staring right at him.

He hummed and got up from leaning on his desk and came close to my face, just enough to where our lips barely touched. "I don't feel like answering, Horny brat." He whispered, sending a shiver down my spine, and then exited the room. I leaned against the wall behind me, and let out a staggered breath I didn't know I was holding. Why does he do that to me? I thought I've been able to stand in front of many alphas without feeling any of the effects that my biology makes me prone to. But for some reason with him it's like I'm back in middle school again, before I learn to control my pheromones and reactions. It pissed me off and intrigued me at the same time. I shook my head, releasing myself of my inner monologue, and exited the room trying to catch up with Levi.

"Wait! I yelled. When do I start then? "He continued walking and waved away my question.

An aspirated sigh left my lips as I lost the shorter man in the crowd of people.

I turned around only to bump into Erwin, who asked "are you okay? You look like you're lost." I stared into his deep baby blue eyes, and something about his question didn't seem right. I let go of my suspicions, and responded.

"I was just looking for Levi, I don't know when I start." He smiled.

"I can help you with that, come, the schedules are in his office. I'll add you to them." He led the way back to Levi's office, and I followed. Once we were in the office he motioned for me to shut the door behind me, and he sat down in Levi's chair. He pulled out a small stack of papers neatly tucked away in one of the drawers of his desk. Levi was organized, I'll give him that.

"Let's see here… he thought out loud." He studied the papers before finding the one with the correct dates. "So what is your availability?"

"Honestly anytime you guys want me. I just need to make money for college." He nodded and wrote some things down on the schedule. After he was done scribbling down times, he made a copy on the printer and handed it to me. Once I grabbed the edge of the paper I pulled it, expecting him to let go. But he did not. Instead he used it to pull me closer to him, and brought his face close to mine and said just above a whisper. 

"Just so you are aware, we have a few rules around here. But the number one most important rule is that Levi is not up for grabs. You'll do your best to remember that, I trust."   
With that he let go of the paper and held the door open for me to exit the office.


	4. My answer is and always will be, NO!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erens first day at work and it's a disaster

Erens pov  
I went straight to Armin's house to tell him the news. 

I knocked on the door and armin opened it, a smile on his face. 

"Hey eren" he said, stepping to the side so I could walk in. 

"You'll never guess what I did." I stood by the door as he closed and locked it. 

"You didn't beat anyone up again did you...I don't want to deal with mikasa again. Last time I almost died..." Worry and fear plastered itself on his face.

"What? No. No I got a job!" I exclaimed. "It was Rieners fault that time anyways. I told him no and he wouldn't take that as an answer." I crossed my arms, watching Armin as he walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. "So how's school going?" I asked, noticing the pile of books and notes on the coffee table in front of him. Armin was in college for a bachelor's degree in literature arts and was working to become a college English professor. He shrugged, obviously stressed. 

"So what's your job?" He asked, moving on from the topic change I had attempted to make. 

"Well...do you remember when jean made that joke about me becoming a prostitute...?" He looked at me with wide eyes. 

"Eren you didn't!" 

"I did, I really did." I had to keep myself from laughing at his expression. 

"What did eren do?" Mikasa came into the room, jean following her and putting his arm around her shoulder. She pushed him off her and walked towards us. 

"I got a job." I answered her, armin looked down at his phone, his whole body shaking slightly in fear.

"What job?" He looked up at me and mouthed 'don't tell her'. What am I supposed to say? 

"Um.." I hesitated. Her eyes narrowed at me. 

"Bartender...he's a bartender..." Amrin said quickly, not making eye contact. 

"He's not old enough though.." 

"I'm 22 Mikasa! You can't mother me forever." My voice rose and 

"I'm not mothering you. I'm protecting you." I rolled my eyes. 

"Same thing..." I stood up and checked the clock on my phone, which read 5pm. I check my schedule. "I have 3 hours till work..." I mumbled to myself.

Armin looked at me confused. "You start work ok the same day you got interviewed for the job?" 

"Apparently" I shrugged. 

"That's odd.." He went back to looking at his phone he had just pulled out. I got up and headed towards the door after saying goodbye to my best friends and glaring at jean. 

My house was walking distance from Armins apartment, so within five minutes I was at my front door. I pulled out my keys and unlocked the door, stepping into the cold room and locking the door behind me. 

My dad wasn't home, he never was really. Ever since mom died he had forgotten I existed. I sold myself to people during high school to earn money. Mom died freshman year when I was 14. It was a tragedy, and no one could predict it would happen. She was such a strong women, and no one suspected her of having suicidal thoughts. But she killed herself. Something I thought never went through her mind had happened, and dad blamed himself for causing her to get to that point... And then he forgot I was here and alive. 

I walked up the stairs to my room, flopping on the bed and closing my eyes. I checked my phone again. "1 new message" it read.

"Hey eren, mikasa wants to celebrate your new job. Are you able to meet us at bar Maria in a bit" a text from Armin. I sighed, rolling over to stare at the ceiling. Celebrating my new job seemed inappropriate. I mean. I was a prostitute for fucks sake. I closed my eyes, my mind drifting to a certain black haired alpha. My eyes shot open and I share up,holding my head with my hand. Why was he so hard to get out of my head?! "Fuck...I need a drink" I mumbled, responding to Armins text with a thumbs up. 

It only took about 10 minutes to walk over to the bar. 

"Hey eren." Annie greeted me once we all were inside and seated at the bar. 

"What's going on Annie?" She shrugged. 

"Mikasa told me you got a job, what's it like?" I glanced over at Armin who was so nervous he might shake off his chair. 

"Um…" I stalled. My phone vibrated, saving me from answering the question. 

"Shit that's my um… boss. I have to get this…" I said, walking to a back area of the bar that was less loud or crowded. "Hello?" 

"Hey shit head. I need you to come in early. You have a client" so straight forward.. 

"Okay. Well I'm kinda at a celebration right now…" 

"Celebration? What is it you're birthday or something?" I looked back at the group.

"...n-no...um. were celebrating my new job." There was a pause. 

"So let me get this straight… you and your friends are celebrating you getting fucked for money?" I wasn't able to respond. 

"I-i… I mean." I couldn't speak 

"That's rich kid. Now get here an hour early." He hung up. I sighed and leaned against a wall behind me in relief. 

"You look relaxed Eren. It's better for a change" I glared at the owner of that voice. 

"Riener…" I acknowledged him and started to walk away. 

"Hold up" he said, grabbing my forearm. I again shot a glare at him. " I just wanna talk.." his tone was suggestive and he slowly tried to pull me closer. 

"I told you before. I don't want to "talk" (I did air quotes) to you. Go fuck some chick." I pulled my arm away from his grip. But he lunged again and grabbed the base of my neck, pushing on my pressure points. I snapped. I swung my arm over my shoulder to grab his wrist, pinching his hand out of socket. Then I held onto it while I spun around, causing him to spin as well with his hand behind his back. I pushed his face into the wall behind us hard. 

"Let me explain what I meant by "if you come near me I will beat the shit out of you" since I wasn't clear enough apparently. If you EVER come near me, or my friends again… " I leaned in towards his ear "I will kill you, you piece of alpha shit" I held for a second and then let go. I walked back to the bar. 

"Everything okay?" Mikasa asked concerned. 

"Peachy" I responded. " Hey I've got to head out. My boss needs me." I said, packing up my things.

"Aww you have to leave?" Armin was disappointed but more than that I think he was tired of dodging Mikasa's questions about my job. I said my good byes and left. 

I arrived about 10 mins early and found Levi quickly. "hey I'm here." He finished his conversation with Erwin. 

"How was celebrating?" He continued staring at a tablet in his hands. A blush hit my cheeks. Fuck why am I such a bottom… he stopped and looked at me, waiting for answer. 

"Um...it was fun I guess" I shrugged, remembering Riener. 

"Okay well you have your first client today and since you're kind of a special case of an Omega, I had these made for you." He handed me a pill bottle with gel tablets in it. I looked confused at him. 

"What are these?" 

"Drugs obviously." He didn't even look up from his tablet. I was shooked. Drugs? He glanced up for a second to see my confused face. "They're hormones. Specifically Omega ones. Since you aren't affected by others hormones. I figured these would help you feel them more. It will essentially make you act like you're in heat except you're not. It helps with tips too." I looked at the tablets. "There's water at the bar, your appointment starts in 5" he finished. Walking away. 

I headed to the bar and asked for some water from Erwin. He smiled and handed me a glass filled with the clear liquid. I downed one of the pills and got ready for my client. I walked into the room was beyond surprised. 

…. Riener….

"Hello eren." He said with a smirk. 

"What are you doing in a place like this?" He asked, it almost sounded like he was genuinely confused. 

"I work here obviously, which you know since you paid to see me."

"So you're a slut?." He said with a smirk. I glared at him. 

"Fuck off Reiner I have work to do." I said, moving to leave the room. 

"Hey wait." He said, grabbing my arm and pulling me back. 

"Hey! Stop Reiner, I told you no before and it's still no." I said, trying to get out of his grip, which tightened. Fuck the tablets … they made it so I couldn't fight his pheromones. Fuck. 

"I won't take no for an answer, like I told you back in highschool."

"Let me go!" I yelled. He pushed me against the wall by the door, the close proximity cause my to be overwhelmingly hot. Fucking pills 

"Hey, what's going on here." Levi said walking into the room and crossing his arms, glaring at Reiner. If I didn't know any better I would say he had a bit of jealousy burning in his eyes. 

"Nothing, I was just talking with my old friend eren." He said innocently, back away from me, I glared at him and so did levi. 

"Well then you wouldn't mind leaving him alone if that's the case. He has other clients to please." His expression was like he's daring Reiner to say anything back. Apparently Reiner wasn't phased. 

"Who are you? His lover?" His eyes narrowed. 

"I'm his boss." Reiner immediately shut up, a look of surprise on his face. 

"Please, if you would like to be beaten to a pulp, continue." Levi said, Reiner grumbled before leaving the room. 

"I'll talk to you about that thing later eren." 

"Oh I'm sure you'll try Reiner." I said in a sarcastic tone. With him gone I turned to Levi, who was walking away. Fuck, I could barely move. I walked after him and grabbed his arm. Although walking is a loose term. More like stumbled the whole way. 

"Hey wait." He turned around, but didn't move to remove his arm from my grasp. 

"Why did you do that?" He looked confused at me.

"Do what?" 

"Step in and break Riener off me." His expression went back to his normal emotionless one as he realized what I meant. He looked at his watch. 

"The drug will wear off in about an hour. I suggest you either find an alpha and have fun or so sleep it off." And with that he left. I learned against the wall for strength. I concentrated and stood up straight off the wall. No. I wanted to know why he did that. I saw him walk into his office so I followed and knocked on the door. "What is it?" He asked as he opened the door. 

"I want to talk to you about earlier." I said with a determined expression. 

"There's nothing to talk about" he started to close the door, but I put my hand on it and pushed my way into the room, the door closing behind me. 

"There is. Why did you step in?"

"Because you guys were causing a scene with all the yelling...it's bad for business." I narrowed my eyes and shook my head in disagreement. 

"No...I saw jealousy in your eyes." He averted his eyes before looking back at me.

"Get out I have work to do, besides you need to go deal with the drug you took." He turned around and I grabbed his arm and turned him back to facing me. Then I did the stupidest thing possible. I leaned in and kissed him.


	5. Shh...It's Our Little Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren make a deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know... It's late. But it's not as late as before so 10/10 improvement. haha. 
> 
> For me being late, you get smut. doggy style anyone?
> 
> Enjoy!! hahaha

Erens pov~  
I waited, our lips still connected, for him to react. He didn't pull away- rather he reached up and grabbed my throat, putting enough pressure to make it harder to breathe, but not enough to hurt. He slowly took a few steps back until he was backed up against his desk, then he pulled away. I looked at him, our bodies just centimeters away from each other, and waited for him to say something. The tension in the room was like a thick smoke that enveloped every inch of my skin, making it burn with the intensity of a fire that somehow didn't hurt. The red hot burn of desire ran through my veins as I waited for him to do or say something. He leaned up to my ear, pushing on his tippy toes, and licked the shell- the wet muscles actions sending sparks down my body. His teeth grazed my ear lobe, causing an unknown whine to escape from my throat in a sign of need.

“Horney brat.” He whispered, his breath hitting my skin sent shivers down my spine. I let go of the breath I was apparently holding, staring into his lust clouded eyes with my own. I could feel the hormones rush through my body as I smelt the pheromones he was giving off. There was a moment where the world slowed to an almost stop as I lost myself in those cold, silver eyes. I leaned forward, kissing him hard this time, cutting through that tension. 

He kissed back, reaching up and grabbing a handful of hair. He pulled my head to the side and attached himself to my neck, kissing and licking down to my collar bones, which he bit down on. I gasped and placed my hands on his hips, my grip tightening as he placed a mark just under my collar bone. 

He pulled away for a moment and I took advantage of the opportunity. I leaned down and kissed his neck, untucking his white collared shirt and slipping a hand underneath. His skin was soft against my calloused fingertips. I continued kissing his neck, my fingers toying with one of his perky nipples. He gripped at my waist, and I heard low moans escape from his throat as I continued to play with his chest. 

“Enough” He said, Instantly grabbing my wrist, moving out of the way and pushing me down onto the desk. My body met the desk at a perfect 90 degree angle, and I glanced back behind me to see Levi, undressing his lower half till he was fully exposed with a rock hard cock. I could feel the drops of slick that made their way down my thighs as my own erection became uncomfortably tight in my pants. 

He continued to hold on my wrist as his free hand slowly made its way up my shirt, his soft fingertips gliding across my skin, leaving what felt like fire spots as he continued up my back. He leaned down and left a trail of kisses down my back, starting and the top and ending above my pants. Reached around and with one hand he undid my pants and dropped them to my ankles, my boxers following soon after. I heard a low growl come from his throat as he stared at me, causing a whine to escape from mine as I looked back at him. 

He pulled out the butt plug from my ass and replaced it with his cock. I always kept a butt plug in, ever since high school, because it made it easier with clients. My breath hitched as he fully buried himself inside of me, letting out a low moan and pulling out till the head again before slamming back into me. I gripped at the lip of the table as he quickened his pace to a ruthless one. 

“Ahh~ L-Levi, I-m gonna cumm.” I stuttered out in between thrusts, My knuckles white from gripping the desk. 

“Don't you dare.” He all but growled, letting go of my wrist and gripping at my hips instead, his grip bruising my skin. I whined but listened, Keeping myself from cumming as best as I could. It wasn't easy, especially as Levi continued to pound my ass, and leaned down to kiss and mark my back with small hickeys. 

“I-I can't hold i-t anymore Levi.” I managed to get out. He clicked his tongue and pulled out completely, which I whined disappointedly at. He pulled my wrist again, spinning me around to face him, and picked me up by my thighs. He sat me on the desk and reinserted himself inside me. My head fell back in ecstasy as he resumed his brutal pace. 

“You may cum now Eren.” Our eyes locked for a second, ‘He used my name’ I thought, but the realization was short lived as his hot seed was shot through me. With a moan of Levi's name, I released my cum all over my stomach. He grimaced and pulled out, grabbing a clean soft towel and cleaning himself off before adjusting his clothing back onto him. I watched him as I tried to regulate my breathing, my heart rated running a 5k in my chest. “Tell you what omega brat.” I furrowed my eyebrows when he paused, getting off the desk finally and using a clean part of the same towel to clean up my stomach and chest. 

“What?” I responded, prompting him to continue his proposition. I cleaned up my dick and also got re-dressed, making sure to put in my buttplug. The thought that Levi’s seed was trapped inside me gave me a weird sense of comfort. 

“I don’t mind fucking you, so if you want to be with me so bad then I will continue to fuck you, but on one condition.” I almost choked on my saliva at his suggestion. ‘Wait...is he saying he likes me too?’ I thought. 

“What's the condition? I asked, my mind racing through possibilities. 

“It’s just sex, and it's a secret.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be updating on the 14th Like I would be if I was actually on schedule haha so stay tuned!


	6. Persistence will Get you Nowhere!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reiner shows up to see Eren again and things escalate
> 
> Erwin and Levi have a chat

My mind was racing. ‘Did he just agree to have sex with me again?’ My mind was so preoccupied with thoughts that I barely heard Levi ask for my answer again. I shook my head. “Um, yes, yes I agree to the terms.” I witnessed the corner of Levi's mouth twitch into a small smile and my heart skipped a beat. He stood there like he was waiting for something as I continued to stare at him like an idiot. 

“You're off the clock, get out.” he said with his arms crossed. I ushered out of the room as fast as I could. I exited the door, closing and turning around only to run straight into Erwin. 

“Erwin! Hey.” His eyebrows furrowed and I could feel the sweat come down my forehead. 

“Eren, weren't you supposed to be home an hour ago?” I chuckled. 

“Yeah, funny story, so turns out I’m REALLY good at this whole omega thing but I forgot my suppressants, so Levi was giving me some he had in his drawer until I got mine.” He looked me up and down and smiled. 

“Is that so, well I am glad Levi was able to help, he's good at helping like that.” I stared into his eyes, which were full of mistrust. I chuckled again. 

“Well, I better be off!” I said and got the fuck out of there. I finally exhaled when I got outside the building. I pulled out my phone and called Armin. 

“Eren! How's work?” He was chipper as usual. 

“It's...going.”

“Oh no...are you okay?” 

“Yeah yeah, Im fine but.. Well.. I may have slept with my boss…” I could hear the gasp from the other end of the phone. 

“You did what?!” 

“Armin, armin, it's not a big deal. It was mutual. But I called because well...I think I may like him as more than just a fuck buddy….” silence. 

“Eren...you cannot date your boss, or mate with him, or have him mark you…” I sighed. 

“I know..” He replied with good. I was finally home so I said my goodbyes and went in. I woke up the next morning with a major headache. ‘All this stress must be getting to me’ I thought. I looked at my phone only to see that it was 2pm and I was going to be late for work if I didn't leave in the next 5 minutes. I ran out of the house and rushed to work. 

When I got there I was greeted with a VERY unwelcome guest. “Reiner? You're not allowed to be here. 

“Eren! I was just waiting here for you so I could apologize for all I have done to hurt you." I looked at him suspiciously

“sure” I replied, walking past him to get into work. 

“Hey, why the cold shoulder?'' he said, his hand gripping my right shoulder. I froze. 

“Let go of me…” I said in a threatening tone. I saw him smirk out of the corner of my eye and realized this was all a trap like I thought. He pulled me by that shoulder towards him and then turned and let go, throwing me against the wall of the building. I grunted as my back hit the wall and I felt the possibility of bruised ribs enter the back of my mind. He smirked, walking towards me. “Reiner...you never win.. what makes you think you will this time?” I stood up straight and watched his movements. He stepped forward for a punch to the left side of my ribcage so I dodged to the right and landed a hard punch to his left side. He grunted and I could feel the anger coming from him. I hopped back and got in a fighting stance. 

“Is that all you got? Come at me loser Alpha!” He growled lowly and got ready for the frantic punches he would throw, but before I could counter anything, Erwin showed up and walked in between us and blocked the punch Reiner threw at him with one hand, proceeding to throw Reiner against the wall to his left with that same hand. He looked over at me. 

“Eren fighting outside work is grounds for a write up. Don't do it again.” I looked at him, angry. “Reiner, If you show up here again, I will show you how it feels to be as helpless as an omega.” Reiner looked scared as shit, and when Erwin let go on him, he bolted out of there. “Come inside Eren, I want to talk with you. I followed him.

“What do you want Erwin?” He sat down at the bar and patted the spot next to him. "Tell me about Reiner." 

“What is there to know. He's an asshole alpha who has been trying to get to me for 2 years or so.” I said, sitting down next to him.

“Why?” I sighed.

“I don't know! He is just like that. We had sex once in the high school and he tried to mark me and so he got his ass handed to him. Ever since then he has been trying to find the best way up fuck my life up.” I took out my phone, staring at the screen as a distraction from Erwin’s eyes on me. Just then Levi walked in, staring confused at us. 

“Are you two fucking?” He pointed at us. I turned bright red. 

“N-no!” Erwin chuckled. Levi just hummed and headed to his office, shutting the door behind him. I noticed Erwin staring at me and left to go get ready for work. The day was less eventful after all of that shit. I walked out of the dressing room on my break and yawned. I walked through the back hallway, distracted by a text string with Armin about what he should wear to his date with Jean. ew. 

“Erwin, I will remind you, like I do every time you bring up something like this. I am NOT your property.” I heard Levi say when I passed his office door. I stopped. ‘Is it wrong is i listen in?’ I thought. ‘Hmmm. nope’

“And I will remind you too Levi, since you conveniently forget every time I bring this up. You are mine.” what?! I was stunned. 

“Erwin, we never bonded. I am no more yours than you are mine. You are my business partner and nothing more. I refuse to be with someone who is going to force his way onto me even when I told him NO.” I heard footsteps coming towards the door and started to look around for a place to hide. Just when I had found one there was a loud slam as something his the office door. "Erwin… get off me" I heard from the other end of the door. 

"Levi, I don't care if we never bonded. You are mine. And I will not allow you to sleep with others. Alphas OR omegas. If I find out you've been sleeping with anyone .."

"You'll what Erwin? Kill me?" I heard more scuffling as if they were fighting and then another loud slam against the door and a deep glowly that sounded like it came from Erwin. " Remember Erwin. You're not the only alpha here. Get the fuck out of my office before I do something you'll regret." I was in a conflict of emotions between anxiety of trying to find a place to stand that doesn't scream ' I was listening in on your conversation' and being turned on from how powerful Levi had been, or at least in my imagination of what went on. 

Erwin exited the office and looked at me strange. I had slipped my headphones in and pretended to listen to very loud music. "Oh hey Erwin. Is Levi open now? I had to talk to him about the schedule for next week." He looked at me with a blank and stoic expression. 

"Yes, you are able to talk to him now." 

"Awesome. Thanks" I said, trying to keep my nerves under control. I entered the room and greeted Levi. 

"Close the damn door brat" he ordered and I did as I was told, feeling the burning suspicion of Erwin's gaze. "What do you want." He said with a cold tone. I watched as his face looked at me with a smirk with what I replied. 

"You"

**Author's Note:**

> Oh ,man. Smut in the second chapter is so something I don't normally do. and I'm loving it. haha. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did. Subscribe if you want to see what happens and some smuuuutttt


End file.
